Howl
by RavenGreenMoon
Summary: A gender bender songfic about F!Soul and M!Maka. !LEMONS! ahead! Proceed at your own risk! Please R&R! Much love!


A/N: So when I started reading Soul Eater fanfics, one of the first ones I came across was a gender bender SoMa titled "Caught Up in You" by MusicSoundsMySoul14. I loved it, and seeing as I had only seen the anime at that point, not read the manga, I had no idea about the book of Eibon, and the gender bending that happens therein. MSMS14 did it a little different, as if they had always had switched genders (or that's how I read it), and her story released baby plot bunnies into my brain. So may I present to you, fanfiction uverse, my take on the gender bender fic. Blame the bunnies.

Warning: !LEMONS! ahead. Yes, even with switched genders. Also I am switching everyone's genders, not just Souls and Makas. So keep an eye out for name changes. Also keep an eye out for OOC-ness. I know it will be there, but I am trying my best to keep it to a minimum. Also, this IS a songfic. Most of my other fics have been inspired by songs, but I felt this one needed that extra push into a category that even I am afraid of. Please don't kill me for it.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to someone else. Florence + The Machine belong to someone else entirely. I belong to me.

**Howl**

Soul and Blackstar trudged wearily through the doors of the schools locker room. The two girls had finished their training for the afternoon and were more than ready to hit the showers. Soul sighed as she stripped out of her soiled gym clothes, wrapping a towel around her thin frame, and stuffing her clothes into her bag to take home. She began to worry her full bottom lip between her sharp teeth, bright red eyes framed by long dark lashes and topped with thin white brows showed a contemplative air. She headed into the showers, completely ignoring and tuning out her blue haired best friend who NEVER shut up. Soul didn't know how Blackstar knew half the gossip the girl sprouted constantly, nor did the white haired weapon care, but Blackstar was the biggest talker in the school. This was the main reason why Soul was wrapped up in her own brain, thinking too much for her own good, and ignoring Blackstar. How could they have a serious talk when she couldn't even get a word in?

Soul sighed again as she slumped back against the shower wall, letting the warm water run over her face and body. Her short, white, spiky hair quickly flattened to her head, disconnected chin length bangs moving with water rivulets over her face. She shifted so the water hit her shoulders and pushed her hair back to look at Blackstar, who had miraculously stopped talking long enough to wet her face and long, thick, curly blue hair.

"I think I'm going to do it tonight," Soul stated, starting to wash her hair. Blackstar gasped and began to choke on the water that had been directed at her face.

"Real- *cough* Really? Tonight? *cough cough* Why tonight?" Blackstar looked at Soul, confusion clearly written across the ninjas face.

Soul shook her head as she rinsed her hair. Of course Blackstar would forget. "Makas birthday is today; it just seems appropriate." Soul shrugged as she soaped up her body, trying to mask her unease at talking about this.

"But his party is in two days; Saturday right?" Blackstar clarified, teal eyes squinting as she thought this through.

"Well yeah," Soul closed her eyes in exacerbation; sometimes her friend was just so dense. "It wouldn't be cool to throw a party on a Thursday. Plus Kiddy would probably pitch a fit if she only had an afternoon to decorate symmetrically. She has all day Saturday to get it perfect." Soul turned off her water and began to towel off, moving back to her locker to get dressed.

"Speaking of Kiddy," Blackstar began as she followed Soul. "Did you hear that she finally succumbed to the Thompson brothers? **At the same time.**" Blackstar nodded in conformation of her own statement.

"Lester and Patrick?" Soul clarified as she swiped a hand under her nose, the image her brain conjured up causing her to get a nose bleed.

"Les AND Pat." Blackstar put emphasis on the 'and', wiggling her brows.

Soul blinked a few times as she contemplated her OCD friend having a three-way with her two weapons. It was an undeniably hot idea; the two guns were sexy as hell, all bad-boy and tough. '_But,_" Soul thought as she pulled on black skinny jeans and an asymmetrical hem, green burnout tee, "_they __**are**__ brothers. And that's kinda creepy.' _She decided a neutral comment would be best, so pulling on her motorcycle boots she turned to look at Blackstar. "Well, Kid has always been obsessed with symmetry. Makes sense."

Blackstar shook her head, pulling on short white shorts and a yellow and black tank top. "Of course you would say something like that. Virgin." Blackstar smirked at Soul as the ninja grabbed her bags, ready to leave. "You sure you want to lose your virginity to another virgin? Tsu says I was lucky my first time was with him. He knew what to do, and he lasted longer than five minutes."

Soul thought about her friends weapon/boyfriend Tsu, as she shrugged on her leather jacket and grabbed her own bags, following blue hair out of the locker room and towards the schools parking lot. The guy was older then Blackstar by a few years, and a complete perv, but he was also pretty smart, and surprisingly caring when it came to the scatterbrained ninja. Soul really liked him and often went to him for advice. "I guess I'll just have to take my chances with Maka. I can't think of anyone else I'd want to do this with."

"Whatever," Blackstar waved off Souls comment like she didn't know what she was talking about. "What are you going to wear?"

Soul blushed a bit, the pink stain clear on her pale cheeks. "Um, Blair brought me an outfit. He said that Maka wouldn't be able to resist me in it. He also promised he would stay out of the apartment tonight, so that's nice and unnaturally considerate of him."

Blackstar hummed in appreciation. "Now that is a guy who would know how to take a girls virginity. He flirts with you all the time; why not take him up on the offer?"

Souls previous blush quickly faded, leaving the girl looking even whiter than normal. She shook her head quickly, putting her stuff in the saddle bags of her motorcycle, and settling her helmet over her hair. "No thank you. I have seen him nude, and while I will admit he is hot, he is in fact a tom cat and not a human."

Blackstar looked confused as she opened the door to her bright yellow jeep, then remembering something from science class she blushed. "Right. The barbs.(1)" The ninja shuddered once and climbed into her vehicle. "Well, expect to tell me everything at school tomorrow, have a safe and fun night!"

The two teens headed off to their houses, Souls head filled with thoughts of how she was going to accomplish her goals, Blackstars filled with the gossip she was going to unleash on Tsu.

/\/\/\/\

Maka sat sideways on his favorite chair in his living room. He glanced at the clock on the wall, closing his eyes in annoyance. He had been on the phone with his mother since he had come home from school. Yes it was his birthday, and as Spirits only child, and only son (although that was just repetitive and one of the many things his mom said that pissed him off), he should be grateful that she doted on him in such a way. But really, two hours on the phone? '_Well,'_ Maka reasoned with himself, '_it could be worse; she could be here with you.'_ Maka loved his mom, of course he did, but ever since his dad had left them after catching Spirit with another man, she had been just a tad clingy and overwhelming.

Maka cracked one of his green eyes open as he heard keys in the front door. He mumbled something along the lines of, "you're so right mama," not really knowing what she was talking about, all his focus on the girl coming through the door. Maka watched as Soul walked right past the living room, taking off her jacket and tossing it and her stuff into her room before turning around and heading for the kitchen. The ash blond meister leaned off the chair a bit, keeping his weapon in his gaze as she bent into the fridge, pulling out a carton of OJ and drinking it straight from the carton. Normally he would have said something to her, grossed out by this habit of hers, but as she lifted the carton to her lips the hem of her shirt rose up, exposing the bottom of her stomach, and a few inches of the scar he knew stretched diagonally across her torso.

Spirits voice droned out to nothing but buzzing as Makas blood began to heat. He lived for the moments when he could snatch glimpses of his weapons skin. He knew a cool chick like Soul would never be interested in a bookworm like him. Hell, she had told him so, in not so many words, multiple times since the two had become partners. But that didn't stop him from torturing himself with thoughts of what could be.

Maka smirked as Soul placed the OJ back in the fridge, turning and starting to call his name before seeing him on the phone. But she didn't stop calling in time. "Is that Soul I hear?" Spirits voice rang out from the phone. "Tell that good for nothing slut that if she touches one hair on my precious baby boys head I will kill her myself." Soul rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Spirit was all bark and no bite. "Nice to hear from you too Mrs. Albarn!" She shouted in Makas direction, pantomiming to her meister that she was going to her room. Maka nodded and made a wrapping up motion before gesturing to the phone with a grimace. Soul laughed and turned back to her room, planning on getting ready for Makas birthday surprise, worry that he might reject her racing through her brain, leaving her unaware of the way his eyes followed her shape until she shut her door.

/\/\/\/\

Soul stared at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. The black leather dress she was wearing left little to the imagination. Its tight corset style top half pushed her breasts up and put them on display, making the already large C cups seem even larger, and cinched around the waist, emphasizing her small frame. The skirt part, if it could really be called that, ruffled out to settle over her hips, not even coming down far enough to cover the red silk panties she was wearing. She knew that the red pumps Blair had added to the outfit were the perfect accessory, but she couldn't bring herself to wear them. What if she tripped and fell? She didn't need anything extra to worry about when she was putting herself out there for Maka to take or refuse. So, pulling her biker boots back on she made her almost silent way down the hall.

Maka had finished his call and retreated to his room to do some studying, leaving his door open out of habit. Soul stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of her meister and trying to calm down the urge to hyperventilate. He was bent over his books, right hand jotting down notes in a spiral bound as he read the textbook thoroughly. Souls red eyes made their way from his messy longish blond hair down his slim yet muscular runners body, taking in the fact that he was still wearing his school uniform of a white button down shirt, yellow sweater vest, and red plaid pants. '_Boy has no fashion sense,'_ Soul smiled, shaking her head.

"Hey Maka," Soul called softly, striking what she hoped was a sexy pose as Maka put down his pen and turned around, eyes opening wide in surprise. "Happy Birthday."

/\/\/\/\

_**If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free**_

Maka almost choked as he took in the sight before him. Even after all the glances he had stolen of her over the years, compiling the images into what he thought was a reasonable estimate of Souls body, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of her; standing in his doorway, face uncertain, body practically screaming sex, feet clad in her practical and now undeniably kinky motorcycle boots.

Before he was even aware of his body moving, Maka was across the room, pressing Soul against the doorjamb as he captured her mouth in a hot kiss. His mind reeled as he absorbed her taste, smell, the noises she was making in the back of her throat. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, nipping gently when she didn't grant him immediate passage, than groaning as she opened to him, sending her own tongue to dance with his as she wrapped his hair around her fingers.

Maka had promised himself that if the opportunity ever came for him to be with his weapon, the way he had wanted to be with her for years, he would go slow, and savor the moment. But now that moment was here, and for the life of him he couldn't slow down, but he could sure as hell savor.

_**Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart**_

Soul griped onto Makas shoulders, lost in the sensations her body was trying to send to her pleasure fried brain. When she had run scenarios of tonight through her head, she had never even contemplated this one. From what she had heard from her friends, boys were either way too timid or way too, uhhum, quick, their first time around to really do much for the girl. But Maka must not have gotten that memo.

His mouth was currently locked onto her neck, nibbling and licking from shoulder up to ear, than back down across her collarbone to the other side. Soul cried out as he bit her shoulder, pain and pleasure melding to become one mass of sensations.

Maka abruptly pulled back from Soul, his green eyes drinking in the sight of her before grabbing her around the waist and moving her toward his bed. He didn't exactly pick her up, but she didn't walk either, she almost seemed to just move, the way she did when he handled her in scythe form.

Before she knew it Soul was flat on her back, blinking in surprise as Maka gave a growl and tore his shirt and vest from his body. Quickly dropping down onto her horizontal form and dragging his teeth along the scar that started high on her left shoulder, across her chest, pushing the top of her dress down to follow the scar to the space between her breasts, pausing to press a kiss to the racing heart beneath her tingling skin, before finally, finally latching his mouth to one of her tender pink nipples._**  
**_

_**My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to**_

_**Howl, Howl, Howl, Howl**_

Soul gasped and writhed beneath Maka as he continued to lavish attention on her breasts. His hand tore at the leather of her dress, trying to get it off of her, wanting more of her pale flesh exposed to him.

"Soul," he grunted, finally surrendering to the black material that hid the rest of her body from him. "Please, take it off."

Soul moved quickly, pulling the zipper of the dress so hard that it broke, and toeing off her shoes for good measure. Maka didn't feel as though she were moving fast enough so he gripped the hem of the dress, yanking it the rest of the way off Souls body, practically howling in triumph as the dress cleared her head, leaving his weapon on his bed in nothing but red panties that perfectly matched her lust filled eyes.

Maka could feel himself salivate as he took in the site before him. Long toned muscles covered with pale alabaster skin. He ran his mouth down her scar again, this time licking and kissing his way down to Souls hips, tongue running along the top of her panties, causing his weapon to moan his name in such a sexy way. _**  
**_

_**Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out**_

Again Maka thought of how he had wanted to go slow his first time with Soul, but now he couldn't remember what had ever made him think that. The way that his weapon writhed under him, moaning his name, he needed more.

Maka moved his face over Souls mound, deeply inhaling her scent before pressing his lips to her nether lips through the silk of her panties. Silk that was thin to start with, but now, already wet with Souls arousal, almost became nonexistent. Maka took advantage of this by pressing his lips harder to her heat, adding nips through the fabric. He was rewarded by Souls calling of his name getting louder.

_**The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground**_

Soul was dying, she was sure of it. No one could survive from this much pleasure and she still had her underwear on. Hell Maka still had on pants for Shimigamis sake.

"Maka," Soul gasped out between moans. "Please, Maka, please." She didn't know what she was asking for, but she hoped that Maka knew what to give.

Turns out he did, whether it was instinct on his part, after all this was his first time too, or if reading so much finally came to fruition. But as soon as he pulled her panties from her body and slid two fingers into her dripping core, Soul knew what she had been asking for.

_**Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness  
And Howl, Howl, Howl, Howl**_

Maka was certain he had never seen anything more beautiful than Souls climb to climax. The way she shook as she neared the edge, skin flushing and beaded with sweat. The sound of her voice, as she rasped out his name. He tried to be gentle, but her voice made the sexiest little hitch when he slammed his fingers into her, so he had to do that again. And when Maka brushed his thumb across a hard nub above her opening, forcing Soul to shudder and her voice to rise in decibels, well he had to do that again as well.

When she finally crested over the top of her pleasure, nerves humming, vocal cords burning as she sobbed out, "Maaaaka," he couldn't take anymore. He needed her now. _**  
**_

_**Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters, Hunters, Hunters, Hunters, Hunters, Hunters**_

Maka couldn't understand. He had taken off his pants so many times in the past. Why now, when he needed them off the most could he not seem to remember how the tabs and button of his fly worked. All he knew was that if he didn't get them off soon he might actually rip them to pieces.

His breath left him in a rush as he felt Souls hands push his out of the way, her fingers brushing against his erection as she deftly removed his pants for him, as if she had been the one to have done it thousands of times before.

The two teens took a moment, more than a second, less than a minute to really take in the naked forms before them. Then they lunged for each other.

_**The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground  
And howl**_

"Soul," Maka questioned lightly as he positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his head in her moisture, causing the girl below him to plead and wriggle. "Are you still a virgin?"

"Yeah," Soul murmured, pressing her hips toward Maka, confused as to why he was asking her this now. "I know it's probably going to hurt, but I'm ready, I want to do this with you. You're my meister, I trust you."

Maka smiled, beyond pleased that he got to be Souls first, and that they were each other's firsts. Still smiling he slid his way into her tight passage, groaning as he was enveloped in her wet warmth. He moved slowly, gently before he came to her barrier. Then bending down to press his mouth to hers he pulled almost out before thrusting back in, hard and fast, breaking through her innocence and sheathing himself all the way in.

Souls gasp of pain melted in their mouths with Makas moan of joy. The feeling of being completely engulfed inside his weapon was almost enough to send him headlong into a wall of pleasure, but he held off. He needed to make this good for her too.

Maka began to move slowly, waiting for Souls gasps to go back to the pleasure range and not the pain. It only took a few thrusts before Soul wrapped her legs around Makas hips, giving him deeper range and a throaty command to go faster and harder.

He couldn't help but obey.

_**Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright**_

Makas thrusts became quicker, more forceful as he lost himself in the pure joy of being inside a woman for the first time. Sure he had prayed for it to be Soul but he never thought that it would actually happen.

Now here he was, the girl of his dreams, on his bed, wrapped around him, both illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window and his desk light across the room.

Maka felt Soul clench around him, her breaths becoming shallower, her skin flushing again. He figured she must be close, he knew he was, already having difficulty holding himself back.

_**If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground**_

Then she was there, calling his name again as she clenched tightly around his throbbing member, whole body tightening then releasing. Maka let himself follow, eyes squeezing shut as he thrust one last time, deep into his weapon, cuming harder than he had ever before.

/\/\/\/\

Maka woke some time later, still on top of, hell, still inside of his weapon who seemed to have fallen asleep as well. He rolled them both over, sliding out of her and maneuvering them into a spooning position.

"How did you like your present?" Soul questioned her meister sleepily, stirred by their movements.

Maka smirked and pressed his lips to her temple.

"Coolest birthday ever."

/\/\/\/\

A/N2: (1)Tom cats dicks have barbs on them so that when they pull out of a female going through heat it tears her up, discouraging other toms from tying to mate with her. Pretty f-ed up right? I don't care how hot male Blair is; that's not ok.

Woot! Longest story yet! Eight pages! Kid would be proud of me!

So….? Love? Hate? Tell me in reviews please? I will love you all so very much if you do!


End file.
